


More Than Just Us

by maddie_amber



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_amber/pseuds/maddie_amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Days, seven drabbles.  Written for Bethyl week on Tumblr, day seven - prompt word "Hope" and song lyric from<br/><i>Something I Need</i> –OneRepublic<br/>“If we got nothing we got us”<br/>And this ends my week of Bethyl drabbles.  Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Us

“Cut,” Bob said firmly. “Here between the clamps.” He pushed a pair of surgical scissors into Daryl’s hand. “Sooner rather than later.” 

Daryl’s hands had never shook this badly. He was barely able to control the scissors. Bob took his hand and guided him to the right spot.

“Now cut,” Bob said again. Then he laughed. “If you ever want to get this baby free you’d better cut.” 

Without further hesitation, Daryl cut the umbilical cord that still connected his squirming, bawling daughter to her exhausted mother. Sasha swooped in to gather the infant into a swaddling cloth, clear her nose and mouth of mucous, and briefly wipe the little one’s face. Then she lay the baby in Daryl’s arms. It was like Lil Ass Kicker all over again, except this time she belong to him, and her mother was very much alive. Daryl could hardly believe the tiny squalling life in his arms. And for a brief moment he felt an overwhelming fear. Fear that they had been wrong to bring a baby into this world. Fear that he would never be able to protect her. 

Turning to Beth, she must have had seen the panic written all over his face. Sweat soaked, her hair a tangled mess, worn from the night long labor, Beth was smiling broadly, holding out her arms to embrace their child. Gently, Daryl placed the squirming infant into Beth’s outstretched arms, realizing how lucky he was to have both his girls alive and well. 

Daryl sensed Bob behind him a moment before the medic clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Congratulations!” Bob said. “We’ll leave you three alone for a bit before we let in any visitors. Have you two picked out a name?”

There was only one name suitable for this tiny bundle. Beth looked at Daryl and nodded. “Hope,” they both said in unison. 

“Hope,” Daryl repeated.


End file.
